Almas de Cristal
by White Ark's Melody
Summary: AU/ El mundo esta en guerra, las almas de todos están en peligro, incluso la de Ciel. Ha llegado el momento de pelear contra su propia familia. Aunque nadie dijo que seria fácil, menos cuando sabes lo que ganar implica: El otro debe morir.


_Hello Everyone! Antes de todo, debo hacer algunas aclaraciones importantes... _

_Este fic es un co-escrito por mi (**Black-Midnight-Shadow**) y White Ark's Melody... Que por algunas razones no pude subir a mi perfil (el que también fue borrado¬¬) , asi que por ahora estará en la cuenta de *White..._

_Debo decir que la idea principal me pertenece a mi, pero que la gran mayoría de esto es gracias a *White... asi que el credito es casi todo de ella por ayudarme con esta loca idea._

_Esto es un poco AU (fijado en el mundo moderno, y un tanto basado en el trailer del juego FFXIII Versus (busquen en YouTube por si desean) Pero SI TENDRÁ TEMAS de Kuroshitsuji!_

_Y creo que eso es todo por ahora. Por favor disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_Who Knew / Quien Sabría_

_Tok Tok…_

-Adelante.

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron, y un hombre de avanzada edad entro por ellas junto con un carrito. Lentamente se aproximo a la joven tras el escritorio e hizo una reverencia.

-Tanaka… ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto la chica.

El hombre ofreció una bandeja de plata. Una carta descansaba en ella.

-Acaba de llegar, Ciel-sama.- Tanaka contesto con algo de preocupación-. Solicitan una respuesta inmediata.

Ciel suspiro, tomo la navaja abre cartas, desplego el papel y leyó en voz alta.

.

_~A la señorita Ciel Caelestia Phantomhive_

_Presente._

_Con motivo del próximo festival del Cristal, a realizarse dentro de las siguientes semanas y sus correspondientes celebraciones, se ha decidido comenzar con el conflicto armado a la fecha de una semana a partir del presente._

_Ambas tropas deberán presentarse en el campo de batalla el día designado, a la onceava hora del día. De no estar presentes al momento acordado, se procederá a dar ataque directamente a la ciudad._

_Esperando su afirmativa y sin otro particular_

_Se despide atentamente_

_La Tercera Familia Real._

_._

-'Se despide atentamente'? Quienes escriben estas cartas… Y porque aun lo hacen?- Ciel frunció el ceño, hizo una bola del papel y la boto al basurero.- ¿Podrías enviar la respuesta?

-Por supuesto, My Lady, ¿aceptara?

-Oíste lo que decía, no podemos negarnos- hablo con molestia.

-Como usted diga, My Lady- Tanaka dejo la bandeja a un lado y comenzó a tomar los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio. Ciel miraba distraídamente por la ventana hasta que el mayordomo volvió a hablar.- Me pregunto si incluso el señor sabe de esa carta.- Susurro.

-¿Eh? Dijiste algo, Tanaka?- No había alcanzado a oír lo que Tanaka había dicho

-No es nada, señorita Ciel. Por cierto, tiene visita.

-Bajare enseguida- Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos en cansancio.

Tanaka sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de salir. Ciel espero unos minutos antes de salir de su despacho y luego se dirigió al salón principal para ir donde su visitante.

XxX xXx XxX

-CIIIEEELLLL!- El grito femenino resonó a lo largo de la mansión.

-No grites Lizzy.

-Mi madre me dijo la noticia! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!- Elizabeth se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.- Y bien? ¿Cuándo será?- Inquirió en un susurro.

-Sera qué?

-¡La boda por supuesto!- La rubia chillo prácticamente irradiando alegría.

Ciel suspiro con molestia y miro a su prima. –Escucha Lizzy, No hay boda, Si? No sé lo que mi abuelo ha estado diciendo al respecto, pero no es cierto. Solo me acaba de presentar a ese sujeto, nada más.

Lizzy parecía algo decepcionada. –O bien… - los ojos verdes chispearon por unos segundos, un brillo anormal en ellos-. Eh ¿Ciel? Pues… ¿Es cierto?

-Tu… Alguien más lo sabe?- Por el bien de la ciudad principal, nadie más debía saber sobre el próximo 'incidente'.

-Claro que no!- Exclamo Elizabeth algo ofendida.

-Bien, vamos al comedor, pediré algo de té. Lo sabrías aunque no te lo dijera, de todos modos.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia el comedor de la mansión. Una de ellas bastante preocupada, y la otra, molesta por los recientes acontecimientos.

XxX xXx XxX

Él se sienta allí, en un trono en solitario en una habitación vacía. Lujoso como es, sigue vacía. No tiene que hacer y solo se aburre, como todos los días, a pesar de que las situaciones actuales nada tienen de aburridas.

Alguien toca a la puerta y entra sin esperar respuesta pues sabe que no conseguirá ninguna.

-Señor…- El hombre dice, esperando captar la atención del otro.- Ha llegado la respuesta de la carta.

Eso parece funcionar y el otro le mira de soslayo.

-¿Qué carta? No recuerdo haber solicitado nada.

-Es sobre el conflicto armado que se realizara pronto- El empleado parecía dudoso de continuar.- La fecha ya se ha elegido, el aviso enviado, y la respuesta ha sido positiva.

-Déjame ver si entendí- Él frunce el seño y mira fríamente al otro hombre.- Dices que se ha elegido la fecha, lo cual es claro que yo no estaba al tanto. Y que, a demás, el aviso del ataque se ha hecho y que incluso ya pidieron la respuesta? ¿Y todo sin MI consentimiento?

-P-pues sí, My Lord… el consejo…

-Oh claro, el 'supremo consejo' que cree puede hacer las cosas sin que lo sepa- Él dice con un suspiro casi resignado.- Puedes retirarte…

El empleado hizo una reverencia y se dirigía a la salida, cuando su señor volvió a hablar.- Ah, y pide a Claude que venga.

-Como ordene, Your Higness.

XxX xXx XxX

-Y bien Ciel?

Ahora ambas chicas se encontraban en el comedor. El té y algunos dulce sobre la larga mesa servidos por el mayordomo.

-Empieza en una semana…

-Una semana? ¡A partir de hoy!

-Si Lizzy, tal parece, no pueden esperar por iniciar la guerra- Ciel dijo con molestia.

-No puedo creer que sea tan desconsiderado… Quiero decir, iniciar el día de tu cumpleaños!- Elizabeth casi grito. La mirada de Ciel le recordó a hablar en voz baja.- Incluso parece hecho intencionalmente.

-Sea como fuese ya no hay vuelta atrás. He aceptado.

-¡Que tú que! Porque siempre haces las cosas sin consultar antes?

-No había otra opción, además tenía que hacerse tarde o temprano.

Parecía que Lizzy quería agregar algo, pero la presencia de Maylene entrando por la puerta llamo la atención de la rubia.

-D-disculpe Lady Elizabeth, pero tiene una llamada de su madre.

-Eh? Me pregunto que será… Y no me he fugado otra vez, Ciel- agrego al ver la mirada de su prima.- Ya vuelvo.

Al verse sola en la habitación, dirigió sus ojos zafiro a una de las esquinas cubiertas por las sombras.- Se que estas ahí, sal de una vez.

-Eso no fue amable en absoluto… My Lady

XxX xXx XxX

Mira aburrido a la nada, pero pronto otra presencia entra en la gran habitación. Él solo le ignora hasta que el otro hombre habla.

-Me ha mandado a llamara, My Lord?- La voz sonó monótona, muerta.

-Si Claude…- Él dice, con un cierto tono molesto.- Quisiera saber el por qué no se me dio noticia de la reunión del consejo… Como máxima autoridad es mi deber asistir a ese tipo de eventos… Aunque no sean de mi agrado.

-Mis disculpas, pero tal parece ellos pensaban que su presencia podría… 'entorpecer' los trámites para la realización del conflicto armado.

Él suspira molesto y entrecierra los ojos.- Con que eso piensan ¿eh?

-Eso creo…

-Pues bien entonces. Claude, prepara la limusina. Iré a hacer una visita.

-Puedo preguntar a quien? Your Highness…- Consulto Claude.

-La Mansión Phantomhive… Ciel Phantomhive.

XxX xXx XxX

La chica continuaba mirando al rincón, esperando que aquella persona saliera de las sombras, pero antes de cualquier cosa, Lizzy regreso rápidamente al comedor, obligando a Ciel a apartar la mirada.

-Lo siento Ciel, pero tendré que irme- La rubia dijo tristemente.- Ocurrió un problema en la mansión. Mi madre me pidió que por favor llegara lo más rápido posible… Lo siento, realmente.

-Está bien, Lizzy. Ordenare a Tanaka que prepare el coche.

-Awww! Gracias Ciel!- Grito Elizabeth abrazando fuertemente a su prima.- Prometo que vendré a visitarte pronto!

Luego salió corriendo sin esperar a Ciel, quien solo frunció el entrecejo ante las actitudes Lizzy. Luego de un suspiro cansado se dispuso a seguir a la extrovertida chica, cuando alguien le hablo.

-Tal parece que habrán mas visitas este día…

Ciel se volteo para oír lo que están diciéndole. –Mas Visitas?...¿ A qué te refieres? Es algún familiar o-

-Alguien de su familia, My Lady- Le interrumpieron.- Y llegara pronto.

Ciel miro a través del gran ventanal, observando el bello jardín de su mansión. –Bien. Vigila que todo esté listo para su llegada. No quiero dar alguna mala impresión.

-Muy Bien…

-Y por favor, infórmame cuando lleguen. De inmediato- Añadió.- Si alguien viene por estas fechas de seguro debe ser importante.- Luego cruzo la habitación y salió por la gran puerta en dirección a su habitación.

La persona entre las sombras miro curiosa por unos momentos y luego sonrió. De seguro esto sería algo entretenido…

XxX xXx XxX

La elegantísima limusina negra viajaba rápidamente por aquel túnel débilmente iluminado por pequeñas luces, mientras él miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Ahora iría a una visita para 'arreglar' las cosas sobre el conflicto armado… Sonrió con ironía. La guerra realmente era tan estúpida…

Los pensamientos se interrumpieron por la repentina reaparición de la luz diurna. Volvió su vista al camino delante de él, mientras su transporte entraba por las variadas curvas, hasta que minutos más tarde una imponente mansión ese entreveía por los arboles del bosque que la protegían.

Él cerró los ojos y espero.

El chofer estaciono la limusina hábilmente frente a la casa, bajo de ella y luego le abrió la puerta.

-Gracias Derick…

-Es mi trabajo, Your Higness- Dijo el chofer sonriendo amablemente.

Derick camino hacia las grandes puertas de entrada, donde una joven mujer les esperaba. Ella se sonrojo levemente y luego trato de dar la bienvenida.

-B-bienvenidos a la-la mansión P-phantomhive…- Dijo tartamudeando un poco.- De in-nmediato daré aviso de-de su llegada… Cual seria su-su no-nombre?

Derick realizo una reverencia y luego se dirigió a presentar a su señor. –De la tercera familia real…

Él dio unos pasos delante para que Maylene le viera.

-My Lord…Sebastian Michaelis.

XxX xXx XxX

* * *

**Yup yup yup... Seh, este es el primer cap... o es el Prologo? Como sea espero que les guste! XD Aunque la mayor parte del trabajo de la llevo *White...¬¬ Y pronto llegaran mas cosas (y temas de Kuro *cofcof*almas*cofcof*demonios*cofcof*)**

Bien... No estoy segura de que escribir aquí... Bueno, ¿Y que piensan? ¿Debe continuarlo?

**Gracias a todo el que haya leído esto. Pero es necesario (o mejor obligación) que comenten para así saber que piensan.**

Espero que no haya salido muy enredado ni nada, tratamos lo mejor que podiamos (a demas de que este es un estilo deferente al mio propio)

**Nos detenemos aquí antes de que se aburran XD! Mientras mas comenten mas rápido actualizamos! Y para todo el que lo haga... he... Tendrá un día el un hotel 5* todo pagado con Sebastian!**

No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir... ¬¬

**No la escuchen! Esta es Black~**

*White*

**.**

**.**

**Comentarios!**


End file.
